In the related art, a dehumidification regulation device having a dehumidification regulation body with dehumidification element to be mounted to a storage of various articles for dehumidifying the internal space is known. Such a dehumidification regulation device is disclosed in JP-A-2000-202231 (pp. 2, FIG. 6). Such a dehumidification regulation device has a structure in such a manner that a dehumidification regulation body is mounted to an inside of the storage for supplying power to the dehumidification regulation body from the inner side of the storage.
As a monitor camera device in the related art, a camera having a dehumidifying function using a heater or a fan is generally known. Such a camera is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 3075351 (pp. 2, FIG. 2).
However, in the monitor camera device in the related art, the heater or the fan occupy a space. Therefore, the monitor camera device itself is upsized.
Being different from a large sized housing such as the storage in which the dehumidification regulation body is used in the related art, a housing of the monitor camera device is small. Therefore, even when an attempt is made to mount the dehumidification regulation body to the monitor camera device, the camera housing is not suitable for the dehumidification regulation body having a mounting structure to be mounted from the inside as the one in the related art.